Jason Greene (FOHS)
Jason Greene, Scientifically Codenamed: Pariah and Militarily Codenamed: Hades, is the son of Elizabeth Greene in the Fall of Humanity Series. In the Fall of Humanity Series, he comes to Manhattan to hunt down Alex Mercer with the BLL Forces, he betrays them (saving and joining with Mercer) and decides instead to carry on his mother's and Alex's plot of spreading the Virus into the world. His powers were rightly feared by Raymond McMullen however, Jason had the power to dominate and destroy anything that got in his way while dealing this on a molecular level, he gained "Mental Abilities" that allowed him to move between two locations either physically or mentally. Biography Personality and traits Physical Appearance Jason Greene is described as a youth under six feet tall with orange-brown hair that was grown into a pony tail and hard sea blue eyes, he apparently was allowed to wear whatever he wanted and thus came to take after his native American father, the clothes on his lower body are unique however as they are armored. Pariah has shown the capacity of infecting his clothes and lower body armor with an unknown but incredibly powerful molecular manipulation, that heals and repairs all damage done to his outfit. Powers and Abilities Jason is an incredibly powerful individual described as an Innovator, the first and strongest of a new Race of Humans, he is the opposite counterpart to Prototypes whom are more close-combat based whilst Innovators deal in long-range capabilities. Physical and Mental Abilities *'Reality warping' - Jason can warp reality to the state that he can create realistic illusions and physical biomass doppelgangers to confuse and overwhelm his enemies, he can form Biomass into weapons which he can wield, combined with his telepathic powers the generation of Illusions can be fatal on an incautious enemy. **'Shapeshifting' - Jason can easily shape-shift into countless forms, however he doesn't actually transform, only using Biomass and Illusion generation to create the illusion that he has. *'Telepathy' - Jason is a very powerful Telepath and is able to break into the minds of anyone he deems, he can easily block out the hive mind or control it as he wishes through Mind Control, he can Mentally Control Humans (including Super soldiers) or Evolved from either long range or from eye contact depending upon their strength of will however Prototype have been proven to be immune. *'Matter manipulation' - Jason can manipulate the matter that makes up reality, he can move a lot of matter causing an rubbish bin to move, Jason can use this to move objects or himself throughout the world. **'Telekinesis' - Jason can use powerful Telekinesis to easily move objects with his mind, to throw or physically harm objects or people, without actually touching them. ***'Levitation' - Jason can Levitate and Float above the battlefield, from which he can launch attacks down on his enemies, this is also an aspect of Telekinesis. ***'Spontaneous Combustion' - Jason can speed up the movement of molecules and atoms within objects or creatures to the point that they combust. **'Teleportation' - Jason can tear rips in reality allowing him to walk through from one place to another instantly, acting similar to a dimensional shortcut. *'Genetic manipulation' - Jason can manipulate genetics, either creating a new strain of virus within an individual or to help evolve people to a new form, he can also do the same to himself on the temporary basis. **'Mutation' - Jason could mutate the diseases and genetic changes within infected to evolve them, he could also make infected, Evolved and "Prototypes". ***'Wing Generation' - Jason could mutate himself to generate two Black Angelic Wings that sprout from his shoulders. **'Biomass manipulation' - Jason can manipulate Biomass on the telepathic and molecular level, Jason himself has infinite Biomass reserves in his body. ***'Electrokinesis' - Using Biomass as the source, Jason can generate blasts of energy and control them. *'Superhuman Strength' - Jason's strength is approximately equal to a Prototype. *'Superhuman Speed' - Jason's is faster than a Prototype. *'Superhuman Agility' - Jason is far agiler than a Prototype, he can run and climb great distances, without any apparent exhaustion or effort. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Jason can take more damage and trauma than a Prototype. *'Healing Factor' - Jason can heal almost impossible wounds, all injuries that he were to get are instantly healed. **'Immortality' - Jason is immune to cell degradation and all forms of sickness and illness, his life is therefore unable to age nor be affected by external means or internal mutations. *'Superhuman Senses' - Jason has an extremely powerful sense of sight, hearing, smell, feel and taste. More so than any Species in the world. *'Blade and Firearm expert' - Jason was heavily trained in the usages of swords and projectiles. Offensive Powers *'Biomass Claws' - Jason is able to form Claws of Biomass which he uses to swipe out at enemies, whenever he is at a distance, he will dismiss these claws by molecular hardening them into crystal as they break apart and are thrown at enemies through Telekinesis. * Gallery Leonard1.jpg|Jason in full. feature-wkc2-leonard.jpg|Jason in cut-scene. Trivia